The Harsh Light of Day
by MsDeacs
Summary: Arthur suspects that Merlin has been enchanted and so he follows Merlin to the Lady of the Lake, where he finds that his servant is not all that he seems. Magic reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently devoured the BBC Merlin series starring Colin Morgan and I am in love, with him, with the show - just everything about it really.**

 **This story is set just after Uther dies (early season four.)**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of these characters, they all rightfully belong to the BBC.**

 **Chapter One - The Warlock's Wish**

The stars twinkled high above them, the dark sky covering them like a blanket. With quiet steps King Arthur and Sir Gwaine followed the silhouette of a young man. They followed him like two unnoticed shadows as he glided through the forest.

Every night for the past week Merlin had vanished from the castle, only to return the next day with deep purple bags under his eyes and prepared with feeble excuses that he had never left his bed.

"I fear he may be under a spell." Arthur had told Gwaine that morning. "I wish to follow him this evening, will you join me?"

Of course Gwaine had not hesitated. And now, here they were.

The trees were thinning now, and they had to be careful not to be seen. Arthur and Gwaine slowed their pace, through the trees Arthur could see water, a few more steps and he could see that it was a large lake.

Merlin knelt at the edge of it, such a romantic figure. Everything about the scene was eerie to Arthur. He motioned to Gwaine to follow him and the two solders made their way through the trees so that they stood in a cluster of bushes to the side of Merlin a mere thirty feet away - with a perfect view.

For a moment or two Merlin merely knelt at the water's edge, a solemn look etched upon his face. And then he leant forward and placed his hand in the water.

"Oh Lady, my Lady!" He called into the air. "Lady of the Lake, reveal yourself so that I may look upon your face."

At first nothing happened, but then a ripple appeared in the water, spreading wider and wider and from the ripple a woman appeared. She rose slowly from the water, her purple dress floating around her like the waves of a stream. Eventually she stood before Merlin, her bare feet resting above the water.

"Very poetic Merlin." She said, her voice clear like a bell.

From beside him Gwaine made to jump up but Arthur held him still - they needed to watch more, to find out just exactly what this Sorceress had over Merlin, for surely there must be something.

"Hello Freya." Merlin said and a smile like the sun broke out across his face. For a moment Arthur felt his heart skip faster, something was not right.

Merlin remained kneeling at her feet and for a moment the two figures simply gazed at one another and Arthur's sense of unease grew.

"I thought for a moment that you would not come." She said quietly.

Merlin shook his head forcefully, "I will always return for you. You know that."

The Lady of the Lake nodded and Merlin blushed. Silence swept over them once more and Merlin's gaze fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Merlin? I sense something pains you."

Merlin shook his head, his gaze still fixed firmly on the floor. "Uther is dead. I could not save him!"

Arthur's heart stilled in his chest and he felt Gwaine hold his breath next to him - what was happening? What was Merlin doing?

The Lady of the Lake looked pained and she lowered a hand to stroke Merlin's cheek.

"Oh Emrys, he was not yours to save."

Merlin raised his head and placed his hand over hers. "I tried to save him and I failed and now...and now Arthur's hatred for magic is as strong as his fathers." Tears rolled freely down Merlin's face now. "I have failed in my destiny but Arthur is now King...he does not need me anymore."

"Merlin you know that it not true, your destinies are entwined and will be forever until Albion is united once more. You know the prophecy."

 _Prophecy?_

Merlin shook his head again, desperate. "We spoke of a life once. Of lakes and farms and happiness together. Now is our chance Freya, we can have that life."

Merlin stood up now, so that he and the Lady of the Lake faces were a mere inch away from each other. Merlin's eyes rested on the Lady's lips and Arthur knew that there was a history here.

"We can have that life." Merlin repeated, his voice hoarse.

Freya sighed and the water around her sighed with her. "But it would not be a life Merlin. It would be a death."

She leaned in and then Merlin was kissing her, his eyes shut fiercely closed and his hands holding onto her sides so tightly, as if he was afraid she was going to slip away at any moment.

They parted.

"It's not fair." Merlin whispered - so quietly that Arthur barely caught the words. "My heart belongs with you."

Freya smiled sadly, "But the rest of you belongs with Arthur. Go to him Merlin, you cannot keep returning here every night - you are stretching yourself too thin."

Merlin nodded slightly, his blue eyes still shining in the moonlight. "I can't keep lying to him, I can't keep hiding who I am. This secret weighs so heavily on my chest that some days I want to let it crush me. What do I do Freya?"

The Lady of the Lake shook her head, "That is for you to decide." She motioned to the sky, where the moon now hung behind dark grey clouds. "Our time is up Merlin. I hope that you find peace the way that you have given it to me."

"I wish that we could have more time together - I wish that you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

Merlin wiped his eyes and he pulled her towards him, they embraced once more but this time the kiss appeared softer, more gentle. Then the Lady fell back into the water disappearing from sight for good.

Merlin fell to his knees and his cries echoed through the sky. From their hiding place in the leaves Gwaine turned to Arthur, his eyes wide and bright.

"Well, that certainly was enlightening."

But Arthur found that he now had far more questions than answers.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I shall post more soon :)**

 **MsDeacs x**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own these characters, they all rightfully belong to the BBC.**

 **Chapter Two - Merlin's Mask**

That night Gwaine and Arthur walked back in silence until they were safely in Arthur's chambers - away from prying eyes and listening ears.

"So Merlin has a lady..." Gwaine said, as he closed the door behind him. "He sure kept that quiet."

Arthur rubbed his eyes, "I fear that is not all that he has been quiet about."

Gwaine frowned. "Sire?"

"I believe that Merlin may be using magic." Arthur said.

Gwaine took a step back from the King and Arthur sat down slowly in his chair. He did not want to believe it himself but suddenly all sorts of mysteries were beginning to slot themselves into place. Strange things had always happened around Merlin; tree branches fell on top of enemy heads, objects vanished and people were often found unconscious where he was near. Not to mention the amount of times Merlin had left battles completely unscathed despite never wearing armour. How had he not noticed it before?

He looked up at Gwaine and saw fear in the Knight's eyes. Of course, Gwaine's allegiance would always lie with Merlin before it did with him.

"What would you have me do, Sire?" Gwaine asked coldly.

Arthur rested his head in his hands. "Nothing for the time being...I need to think." He smiled reassuringly at the Knight. "Good night Gwaine and thank you for coming with me."

If Gwaine was concerned by the King's behaviour he did not show it, he merely bowed and left the room.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could not forget Merlin's cries as the Lady had fallen back into the Lake, nor could he forget his words.

 _"I can't keep lying to him, I can't keep hiding who I am."_

Arthur got up from his seat and made his way to his bedroom window where he looked over at sleeping city of Camelot. Everything appeared the same as it had the night before but Arthur felt somehow different.

"Who are you then Merlin?" He asked himself. "Servant, traitor or sorcerer?"

But what Arthur really wanted to know - more than anything - was Merlin ever really his friend?

Merlin pulled open the curtains with his usual enthusiasm and the sun flooded into the room and cast a white light over Arthur's face.

Arthur was already wide awake, in fact he hadn't slept at all.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin said cheerfully, placing Arthur's food in front of him.

Arthur gazed at Merlin in surprise. Last night he had seen him crying, baring his soul before a Lady that Arthur had never met. Yet here he stood in front of him, smiling like he had not a care in the world.

How often did he wear this mask?

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Arthur said carefully, trying to recompose himself.

Merlin shrugged, "The sun is bright, a new day begins and Camelot has a new King. Things could be a lot worse."

Arthur nodded sullenly.

"I was er...rather under the impression that you were a bit out of sorts lately." He said slowly, trying to gage Merlin's reaction. "What changed?"

Merlin smiled casually and poured Arthur a cup of orange juice. "Arthur really it was nothing. I was just having a bit of trouble sleeping, but last night Gaius made me a sleeping draft and as you can see, it's made all the difference."

Arthur took a sip of his drink, the orange juice was cold against his tongue and tasted both bitter and sweet to him. He watched silently as Merlin bustled his way about the room. Outwardly Arthur could see not difference in his servant and yet he knew now that something deeper lay beneath the cheerful surface.

Arthur placed down his cup. He could not do this. Merlin may well be adept at lying a secrecy but he, Arthur, was not. He would not participate in this game, he wanted the truth and he wanted it now.

"So, Merlin. Who is Freya?"

The tray that Merlin had been carrying fell to the ground, and as it fell so did Merlin's mask.

The servant raised his gaze to meet Arthur's and all pretence of happiness was gone. Now all Arthur could see in Merlin's blue eyes was fear.

 **A short chapter I know, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of these characters they are all owned by the BBC.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! This show has such an awesome fanbase :)**

 **Chapter Three - Ties that Bind**

The tray lay on the floor and for a moment Merlin simply looked at it and then at Arthur and then back again.

Time seemed to have stopped around them. There was just Arthur and Merlin and the silence.

"I know you heard me Merlin." Arthur said. "Who is she?"

Merlin said nothing and instead bent down to pick up the tray, he turned his back on him and made to clear up the food and drink.

"Is she an enchantress? Merlin, has she cast a spell on you?" Arthur knew he was grappling at straws but a part of him still hoped that Merlin was innocent in all of this. "Merlin tell me, I have to know!"

The young servant stopped in his tracks, still holding the tray he faced his King. All illusions of cheer had been wiped clean from the servant's face and his eyes were now filled with tears.

"She is the Lady of the Lake." Merlin said simply, his voice cracking. "And she is of no threat to you Arthur - I swear."

Arthur crossed his arms, he was trying to appear calm and collected but he could feel his body shaking.

"And er..." Arthur cleared his throat. "Who is she to you, exactly?"

The trace of a smile appeared on Merlin's lips. "She was the life I could have had, if I had been different...if she had been different. She gives me hope and..." A single tear dropped down his face. "But it doesn't matter now Arthur. Please...let it go."

Arthur's body was still trembling. Already he wanted this conversation to end when it had only just begun, he had barely scratched the surface of everything he wanted to ask.

"I followed you last night Merlin." He said.

Merlin dropped the tray onto the table and sat down. Arthur had never seen him look so defeated. Merlin ran a hand over his brow and laughed, it was an uncomfortable sound - false, even - and Arthur could not help but see the tears that still threatened to run down the servant's face.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Merlin mumbled.

"What wasn't?" Arthur demanded. He wanted to take a seat as well but he found himself unable to move - he was on guard.

He was afraid of Merlin.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair before finally looking up at Arthur. "Have you never wondered about me, Arthur? I've followed you everywhere, into battles and worse and yet I am never harmed. And you yourself, manage to escape life and death situations over and over again, but you can never quite recall how later." Merlin paused, looking expectantly at his King.

"What are you saying, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his own voice coming out as barely an audible whisper.

Merlin closed his eyes, as if pain, and when he opened them again they were gold. The manservant held his hand to his mouth and when he spoke it was in a tongue that Arthur did not understand.

 _"Forbearnan."_

Fire sprung to life from nothing in Merlin's palm, it's tiny flame cackling and dancing in his hand. Merlin closed his fist, when he unfurled his fingers again the fire was gone and his eyes were blue once more.

Arthur sprung back, several different emotions sped through him. First panic, then fear and then...anger.

"You...you LIED to me?" He shouted, he could feel his cheeks flush red and he was suddenly all too aware of the beads of sweat that were now coursing down his back. "All this time you've been lying to me?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in seat, although his expression was stern. "Can you really blame me?" He said tensely. "If I had told you what I was your father would have killed me. I quite like my head attached to my shoulders thanks."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth. "Was everything a lie? Are you even really my friend?"

Merlin's brow creased and another tear fell. "Of course I am Arthur, please don't ever doubt that...I'm still me...I'm still Merlin."

At the sound of his name another memory from the night came to Arthur.

"Emrys." Arthur breathed. "You're name isn't even Merlin! How can I be friends with someone I don't even know!"

Merlin winced and stood up. "Emrys is the name that the druids have given me, Freya was a druid before..." The words seemed to cling in his throat, "When I knew her."

Arthur took another step away from him, realization dawning on him and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. "Oh Merlin...she's the druid girl isn't she? The one who turned into a beast at night...you...you saved her."

His servant laughed bitterly at that. "Saved her? You can hardly call what I did to her saving. There is a reason she is called the Lady of the Lake, Arthur. She is bound to the lake. She can never leave it. If she were to even try she would die. I could not save her."

 _"Uther is dead. I could not save him!"_

Arthur heard the words but he didn't really hear them, more memories were assaulting him. Piece by piece a puzzle was forming in his mind and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Your eyes..." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Merlin's chest. "You're Dragoon aren't you?"

Merlin said nothing but merely looked at Arthur pitifully. It was all the confirmation he needed.

"You...you KILLED my father!" The words tasted like poison on his tongue. He should want to drive the sword through Merlin's heart but his arm would not let him. "You killed... you killed him?"

Merlin's face was red and tears now streaked freely down his face. Merlin had always been like that, so open with his emotions, or at least Arthur had always thought.

"I think you know that's not true." Merlin croaked.

"I don't know what to think anymore..." Arthur's voice trembled and his entire body was shaking. He did not lower his sword. "I don't even know who you are." His face was wet, hot with tears - when had he started crying too?

"I am Merlin. I am your servant." Merlin whispered. "I am bound to you Arthur, as you are to me."

Arthur stared at his servant.

Servant, sorcerer, warlock, Merlin, Emrys, Dragoon.

Friend.

Above all Arthur wanted him to be his friend.

"We are two sides of the same coin." Merlin whispered. "If I had wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done so already?"

He should run him through - he should do it right now.

Merlin wrapped a thin, elegant hand around the blade and blood immediately began seeping through his fingers. "If you want to kill me Arthur, I will not stop you."

Arthur leaned back, ready to strike the fatal blow, he made to move forward and Merlin closed his eyes.

The sword clanged to the floor, unused.

Arthur and Merlin stood facing one another, the air between them charged with fire.

Arthur fell to the floor and Merlin remained perfectly still above him.

For what seemed like hours that was how they stayed. Finally Arthur pushed himself up from the floor, he felt numb, both in his bones and in his soul.

"The lies and the secrecy...it stops now." He said, his throat dry. "Now, you tell me everything."

Merlin's eyes widened but he nodded, "Everything."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **MsDeacs xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to the BBC.**

 **Chapter Four - A Battle in the Woods**

The sun was setting and dark was creeping over the buildings of Camelot. Merlin had not moved from Arthur's chambers, all day he answered question after question as the King paced in circles around the room.

"I've told you everything Arthur, I swear." Merlin said.

Arthur merely scoffed. "There was a time where I would have believed that."

Arthur watched as the wizard sighed, he did not think that Merlin was lying to him... but then clearly he had been fooled before.

There was a knock at the door, both Merlin and Arthur turned to face it, neither of them expecting the interruption, the door swung open and Gwaine stood nervously before them.

"I am sorry to have to disturb you Sire..." He said, his eyes glancing awkwardly at Merlin, "But we have had reports of Saxons roaming the woods, they are believed to have attacked the outer towns."

Arthur rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. "Very well." He mumbled, "Prepare the horses we ride out to meet them."

Gwaine nodded and made a swift departure.

"You too Merlin." Arthur said.

Merlin looked up at his King, startled. "Are you sure you want me there?"

Arthur grimaced. "Oh yes, most definitely.

 _Page break_

The leaves crunched beneath the hooves of their horses as they made their way through the woods. Arthur, his knights and of course...Merlin.

Arthur was not sure why he had insisted that Merlin should come, maybe because he wanted to act as though nothing had changed, except of course everything had.

If the Knights noticed the lack of conversation between Arthur and his servant they made no comment, only Sir Gwaine kept casting furtive looks between them.

As they made their way deeper in the woods the sound of men could be heard; loud shouts and jeers echoed through the trees.

"Only a bit further..." Sir Percival said quietly.

The men nodded in silent agreement and urged their horses downward toward the clearing where the Saxons were hidden.

The Knights rode into the clearing and all the Saxons stopped what they were doing at once. A chill rippled through the air as it always did before battle.

The Saxons were not a particularly handsome bunch, covered in dirt and dressed in rags...but they were big and Arthur had seen what they could do in a fight. They were ruthless.

"Look who it is!" One of them sneered, "The noble knights of Camelot and their false King."

Sir Leon sat up straight, "There is but one true ruler of Camelot and that is King Arthur."

The Saxon spat onto the ground. "He sits on a stolen throne."

The Knights all withdrew their swords and immediately the Saxons drew theirs.

Arthur looked around at his Knights, each willing to fight in his name and then his gaze lingered on the Saxons. They were evenly matched in numbers as far as he could tell... Then Arthur's eyes then finally fell on Merlin, sat atop his horse with his eyes narrowed in concentration, ready to strike at any moment.

How hard Arthur not noticed him before?

"Lower your weapons." He said.

The Knights all faltered, "But Sire -" Began Sir Leon.

"I said lower them." Arthur ordered. "Merlin will deal with this, won't you Merlin?"

All the Knights turned to Merlin, each shocked.

"My Lord, he is just a servant." Sir Leon said feebly.

Arthur met Merlin's gaze. "He is much more than that."

Merlin held his King's stare and there was no anger in the young warlock's face, only resignation. Without a word Merlin swung off his horse and landed gracefully - too gracefully - onto the ground.

He walked toward the Saxons with a measured pace and Arthur counted every step. He could feel the tension in the air, every one of his Knights looked anxiously forward, holding their breath as one.

Merlin stood in front of the Saxons, his back straight and expression unreadable.

"Drop your weapons." Merlin said quietly. "I do not wish to hurt you."

The Saxons laughed and the one who had spat looked up at Arthur. "Is this a joke?" He said. "He doesn't even have a sword!"

Merlin took another step forward and this time when he spoke he sounded different, cold and indifferent;

"I don't _need_ one."

Silence swept over all of them as they each took a moment to take in what this meant. Sir Leon and Sir Percival looked to Arthur for answers but he betrayed nothing, only Gwaine seemed to understand, his mouth falling open in shock. The Saxon snarled and then in one swift motion, made to charge at Merlin.

The nearest one - the leader - ran at Merlin with his sword high in the air, the sun shining off its tip. As he swung it down -in what most definitely would have been a killing blow - he went flying backwards through the air, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

One by one the Saxons attacked him but none had the chance to even scratch him, Merlin threw his palms up and a gust of wind so violent blew them all away. Scrambling from the ground one of the Saxons ran toward him, waving a flaming torch in his hand, with one arm gesture from Merlin the flame exploded and the man caught fire.

His screams were deafening.

On and on it went, until only one remained.

He was younger than the rest and thinner too, patchy stubble lined his face making him seem even younger. Shaking, he picked up his sword and threw it at Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the sword stopped mid-air before dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

Merlin took a step toward the boy and for a brief moment Arthur was afraid, not for Merlin but for the Saxon.

Merlin's eyes glistened as he bent down to face him.

"Do you work for Morgana?" He asked, his voice quivering.

The Saxon boy's eyes darted around, as if trying to find an escape but seeing none. Finally he nodded.

Merlin stood up. "Tell your mistress that Emrys is done hiding. Tell her that if she wants to put an end to this that she must meet him at Camlann in a weeks time... at dusk."

The boys eyes widened, nodding frantically he scrambled to his feet and ran. Then he was gone.

Merlin turned to face the Knights, each one of them sat atop their horses looking down on him, the illusion of the simple servant boy had shattered into nothing.

There could be no mistaking who held the real power here.

 **Waheyy! Sorry for the slow update!**

 **I have a good idea where I want this story to go/end, I imagine there will only be three/four more chapters left :)**

 **MsDeacs xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews and follows/favourites :)**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Merlin, the characters this fanfiction are based on rightfully belong to the BBC.**

 **Chapter Five - A King's Word is Law**

It was silent at the round table, in all his time as King, Arthur had never encountered a quiet such as this.

Merlin stood before them, wringing his hands nervously. It was difficult to believe that the gangly serving boy who stood in front of them was also the most powerful of sorcerers.

But Arthur could not forget.

"Merlin," He began, and every single man in the room held onto his words. "I know, as well as any man here, that you have done your duty for your King and for Camelot. You have protected us, as evidenced by your..." He hesitated, grappling for the right words "... _display_ in the woods. And for that we thank you."

Merlin raised his head slightly, a smile beginning to light his face.

"However, the law is clear and sorcery is illegal in Camelot." Arthur continued. "We will allow you to carry on living as you are on the basis that you will stop practising magic."

The smile vanished from Merlin's face, he looked frantically around the table. None of the Knights would meet his eye and Arthur stood solemnly over them, his expression grave.

"You can't be serious?" Merlin choked. "Arthur, think about this!"

Arthur found his throat turning dry. "I have made my decision."

Merlin shook his head, disbelieving. "I can't stop practising magic. I was born with it! You might as well ask me to stop breathing.|"

"That is the law, Merlin!"

"You are the King, Arthur!" Merlin shouted, visibly shaking. "You MAKE the law, you can just as easily change it!"

Arthur could not bring himself to stare into Merlin's anguished face any longer, he looked to his right to see Gwaine and Percival both looking as anguished as he felt.

"What would you have me do Merlin?" Arthur demanded finally, "Give up on my beliefs? Give up on what has made Camelot a peaceful land?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "YOU have made Camelot a peaceful land but you would not be here if it were not for magic - I have made certain of that."

Arthur allowed the truth of Merlin's words to sink into the air around him. What Merlin said was true...but sorcery...sorcery was a crime.

"Please Arthur, give up your father's notion of magic and embrace it what for what it really is." Merlin begged.

"It is evil." Arthur said, but even he did not sound so sure any more.

"There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men." Merlin spread out his hands in hope, "Am I not proof of that?"

Silence resumed once more in the hall.

"Arthur... please." Merlin said, his voice cracking. "I have protected you and I will go on protecting for as long as you wish it. But do not ask this of me. Asking me to stop using magic is like asking me to cut away a part of myself and I can't..." He shook his head, as if trying to shake off a terrible thought. "I can't..."

Arthur sat back down, he had not realized just how hard he had been gripping the table, his knuckles had turned white.

Sir Gwaine leaned forward, "If I may Sire, we will need Merlin's magic if we are to fight against Morgana at Camlann..."

Arthur looked at Merlin, he did not wish to hurt his friend and never before had he so many conflicting feelings ambushing him...and then of course there was the threat of Morgana.

"Very well." He said finally, "We hold off judgement until after Camlann. Then we will decide the fate of magic."

The relief on Merlin's face was instant, he held up both his hands to his mouth as if to stifle a gasp of joy. He smiled up at Arthur.

"You will not regret this, Arthur."

The King nodded, and looking into Merlin's face, and all the hope that was displayed there - he believed him.

 **A rather short chapter I know but I felt it was needed :)**

 **MsDeacs xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow update, life and work and urghhh...other boring stuff. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and reviews! Without further ado, chapter six!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own these characters, they are rightfully owned by the BBC.**

 **Chapter Six - The Sword in the Stone**

Gaius put down the wooden bowl down in front of Merlin and the smell of burnt porridge immediately hit his nostrils.

"So..." Gaius said calmly. "How does it feel?"

Merlin prodded his porridge suspiciously with the spoon. "How does what feel?"

Gaius sat opposite him, a knowing smile spreading across his features. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How does it feel now that Arthur knows about you?"

Merlin tried to keep his face solemn but, as always, his cheerful nature got the better of him. "It was terrifying at first..." He said, grinning. "And I was worried that he wouldn't accept me but...I think Arthur is going to come around."

"Careful Merlin." Gaius warned, "Arthur has been taught to hate magic his entire life, don't expect him to change overnight."

The young warlock shook his head furiously. "I promise Gaius, I am not expecting anything from him, not anything that hasn't been foretold anyway." Merlin winked conspiringly at him and Gaius groaned.

"Merlin..."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, still smiling. "Arthur is the Once and Future King, he is destined to bring back magic to Albion."

Gaius folded his arms across his chest and gave Merlin a stern glare. "I am warning you now Merlin, do not try and push this on him. Do not try and force him to accept magic sooner than he is ready."

Merlin nodded mischievously, swallowed one last mouthful of porridge before getting up and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gaius asked.

Merlin swung open the door and raised his eyebrows. "To show Arthur something...magical."

And the door swung shut behind him.

 __page break__

The light shone through the trees, highlighting every fleck of dust and every leaf.

The knights and Arthur followed Merlin through the forest, the sound of cracking twigs alerting all the woodland creatures that they were there.

Eventually they made it to a clearing and in the clearing, there was a stone.

Merlin turned around to see the Knights and Arthur all standing behind him. The Knights still looked wary of him, he sighed, he hoped that one day that would change.

Slowly, purposefully, Merlin made his way to the sword in the stone, he closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, letting the sun bathe his face. When he opened his eyes he saw all of the Knights and Arthur staring at him with barely concealed anticipation.

"This sword is the greatest weapon any man can wield." He said clearly. "It has been forged in a dragon's breath, and only the one true King can pull it from it's stone."

Arthur faltered. "How can you possibly know that?"

Merlin grinned impishly. "Because I made it that way."

A chorus of muttering swept through the Knights, only Arthur remained silent. He stood there, mouth agape.

"You _made_ it that way?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "I enchanted it so that only the one true King of Camelot could pull the sword from the stone. So...after you Arthur." He motioned to the sword.

Arthur remained firmly where he was. "That sword is stuck fast in solid stone!" Arthur exclaimed.

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin...it's impossible." Arthur looked from the sword to Merlin and back again.

"Not for you." Merlin said and then he moved away from the stone, making the way for Arthur.

Arthur looked behind him to see the eyes of his Knights watching him. Sighing he made his way nervously forward. With shaking hands Arthur gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled with all his might.

Nothing.

He looked warily at Merlin, who nodded in encouragement. Arthur pulled again, his face going red with the effort.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king." Merlin urged him. "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."

Arthur's grip tightened and then orange sparks flew from the stone and it slid out with an impossible ease. Arthur staggered backward, his eyes wide in awe as he held the sword high above him in his hand.

Sir Leon stepped forward, "Long live the king!"

One by one each of the knights cheered for Arthur until it was a unified chorus.

Arthur turned to Merlin, wonder filling his eyes. "Why are you doing this Merlin?" He whispered.

"Because you are the king, Arthur." Merlin said simply. "And it is my destiny to serve you in whichever way I can. Whether you like it or not."

Arthur nodded slowly, still admiring the sword. "I think, maybe, I have underestimated you."

Merlin snorted. "Don't worry, you aren't the only one to have made that mistake."

Arthur sheathed the sword and clapped a hand gently onto Merlin's shoulder. "Let us hope, that Morgana has underestimated you also."

Despite the continuing cheers from the Knights, Merlin could only hear silence. Morgana...it would not be long until he had to face her, and this time there would be no mask to hide behind and no convenient way to end the battle before it starts.

Merlin sighed and watched as Arthur re-joined the rest of the Knights, they all seemed so happy but Merlin felt as though something heavy was weighing on his chest.

He was going to have to fight Morgana in three days time.

He wasn't sure if he was ready, maybe he would never be ready.

He watched as Arthur hugged Gwaine and felt his eyes watering at the sight.

Camlann.

He most definitely wasn't ready to watch Arthur die.

 **Waheyy!**

 **I think there will only be three more chapters, hope you guys have enjoyed it all so far!**

 **MsDeacs xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay **so, I'm not going to lie but the next few chapters are the ones that I have been dying to write. This is how I would have ended the series if I had been blessed enough to sit in the writer's room at BBC - although maybe it's best I weren't there, as I would have inflicted a Lady of the Lake/Merlin romance on us all.**

 **I have also changed Mordred's story here. In my plot-line there is no Cara and Mordred sides with Morgana due to his friendship with her from when he was a child and because he believes Arthur to be the only reason magic is banned in Camelot.**

 **Anyway - here it is! The beginning of the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I own nothing. Like, literally, I live in a box.**

 **Chapter Seven - The Witch of Camlann**

Tents surrounded them and the sound of men's laughter filled the air.

It was difficult to believe that by nightfall they would be at war.

Merlin stood at the back of the tent, listening intently as Arthur gave out instructions to his Knights. Merlin was not sure why he paid such close attention - his own battle could not be won with mere steel and brute strength.

Gwen circled the room anxiously, until she found a place by Merlin's side.

"I always knew you were hiding something." She said quietly.

Merlin remained silent, his gaze never leaving his King.

"I never imagined..." She trailed off, searching for the right words. "I can't believe you kept it so well hidden."

Merlin grimaced and finally turned to face her, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Gwen shrugged and met his gaze. "Don't be." She said simply. "You did what needed to be done. As you always have and...as you always will."

Merlin smiled softly. "I promise to do my best, your Highness."

She laughed at that. "I will never be only your Queen, Merlin. I will always be your friend."

Merlin nodded, affection suddenly overwhelming him. Outside the light in the sky was dimming, night would be with them shortly and with it, death.

The talking had stopped and one by one each of the Knights made to leave, each nodding briefly to Merlin as they passed. Gwen too, took her leave, until it was just Arthur and Merlin.

"Merlin..." Arthur began, keeping his gaze on the map sprawled out in front of him. "Are you sure that you can do this?"

Merlin laughed, "No...but I am the only one who stands a chance."

Arthur nodded and blinked furiously. Merlin had the sneaking suspicion that maybe he was blinking away tears.

"Please Merlin, do everything in your power to stay alive, I need my friend." He straightened up and fixed his blue eyes on Merlin. "And more importantly, I need my servant."

Merlin grinned, "Don't worry Sire, you won't get rid of me that easily."

Arthur nodded and despite the fact that there was a good six feet between them, Merlin felt that they were closer than they had ever been.

_ _Page break__

It wasn't long until Merlin found himself standing by Arthur's side, in the middle of Camlann, facing an army.

The air was sticky with sweat and fear.

Morgana made her way through her men until she stood standing proudly in front of them. Her hair was bedraggled and piled atop of her head, she smiled at them, exuding confidence...but Merlin could sense her panic. Her eyes scanned the crowd - searching. Her fear radiated from her in waves and Merlin couldn't help but remember the woman she once was.

That woman had long gone.

"Hello Arthur." Morgana said sweetly. "How are you my dear brother?"

"I will be better when this is all over." Arthur replied.

Morgana grinned, she had barely looked at Arthur, her eyes still too busy scanning the crowd. To her Arthur wasn't the real threat - he never had been - it had always been her and Emrys.

"Where is he?" She finally demanded. "Where is Emrys?"

Merlin took a deep breath, this was it, this was the moment. He took three steps forward, his legs resisting every step. He stood so that he faced her.

Morgana's eyes widened in shock. "You..."

Merlin nodded. "I am so, so sorry Morgana. I had the power to stop this." He waved a hand around them. "I thought that by hiding your powers from you, I would be preventing the prophecy, instead I fear I have forced it to come true."

He looked through the crowd and found Mordred clad in black mail.

 _Why didn't you tell her who I am?_ Merlin pushed the thought across the field, Mordred stood upright.

 _I have no quarrel with you Merlin, only Arthur._

 _To fight against Arthur is to fight against me._ Merlin sighed, Morgana was still staring at him, frozen in shock.

"A long time ago I had the chance to stop all this by offering you my friendship. I offer you my friendship now." He held out his hand, despite everything, Merlin still hoped she would take it.

Morgana stared at his outstretched palm. "You... _can't_ be Emrys." She hissed. "You are nothing more than a servant!"

"I am Emrys and always have been." Merlin said softly. "It was your belief in your superiority that led you to ignore what was directly under your nose. But magic does not care for something such as trivial as titles Morgana, you should know that."

The witch's nostrils flared. "No!" She spat. "I refuse to believe it."

Merlin almost felt pity for her. "For the longest time I have been Arthur's shadow and yours. You would have seen that, had you ever bothered to look."

Morgana opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. Instead she stood up straight, a malicious smirk encompassing her face.

"No matter Merlin." She said quietly. "It all ends now."

She raised her arm and Arthur did the same. She brought it down through the air like a swipe of a knife and chaos soon followed it.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

 **Aha I hope you liked it :) this chapter ended up being longer than I expected so it had to be divided in two, looks like there will be a total of ten chapters now!**

 **Much love, MsDeacs xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites and sorry for the slow update!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I own none of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

 **Chapter Eight - A Last Call**

Men collided with one another, swords slashed through the air as men fought for their lives and their kingdom. And amongst it all Morgana stood, draped in black and seemingly oblivious to the death that was all around her.

"Come on then, Merlin." Morgana shouted. "Let's see how powerful you really are."

Despite it all, he hesitated. He didn't want to be the one to throw the first blow, he didn't want to be the one to attack.

It was all Morgana needed.

She threw open her palms and a torrent of electricity hit him squarely in the chest. Merlin buckled over and did the first thing that he could think of, he slammed his fist onto the ground and the earth shook. Men fell and Morgana flew backwards.

Spell after spell was cast and it seemed that neither one of them was weakening.

"Come on Emrys!" Morgana crooned, "Are you even really trying?"

Merlin wasn't sure, maybe there was some small part of him holding back.

Morgana clapped her hands together and a hurricane formed from nothing, it spiralled furiously toward him, picking up soldiers as it went and throwing them high into the air. Merlin scrambled backwards, for a brief second he couldn't remember the counter-spell and suddenly everything around him seemed so much darker.

Finally, he put his hand to his mouth and blew. _"Askian galsine dierr."_

The hurricane shrunk from sight until it was no more and in it's place there was a path to Morgana - and it was littered with bodies.

A solider ran at Morgana, sword raised, with a flick of the wrist he crumpled to the ground - dead.

"Enough Morgana!" Merlin yelled. "Have you not had enough?"

Morgana's eyes flashed gold. "Never." She hissed and Merlin felt an invisible force throw him backwards.

Merlin hit the solid ground and a sharp pain shot up his back. Beside him there lay a corpse, it's open eyes staring blankly into space.

Eyes watering, Merlin sat up. This was it, this was the moment he had to end it.

Sobbing he stretched an open palm to the sky, he drew at the power within him and tugged at the sky, summoning a storm.

No - not a storm. Just lightening.

It blazed white as it seared through the black sky. Morgana gazed up at it and he could see the reflection of the white in her blue eyes.

The lightening burnt into the ground, killing Saxons where they stood. Morgana screamed in rage as Merlin curved the next strike toward her but she leapt out of the way.

Bolt after bolt of lightening coursed through the air, scorching the ground and causing death with every blow until most of Morgana's army was wiped out.

Yet Morgana still remained.

Their eyes met across the battlefield and then several things happened at once. Merlin watched as Morgana's facial expression changed from pure fear to...joy. Merlin's heart froze in his chest... where was Arthur? Suddenly it was as if everything in his vision slowed down to a stall, he turned around and watched as Mordred made his way toward his King.

It was all a blur, a twisted, messy blur. Merlin ran forward but found an invisible force holding him back and by the time he threw Morgana's spell off it was too late.

Mordred's blade ran Arthur through. Even from where Merlin stood he could clearly hear the sound of Arthur's knees hitting the ground.

Arthur looked up at Mordred, a mingled expression of betrayal and shock, his eyes drifting closed. But before they could shut completely, he lifted up Excalibur and rammed it through Mordred's chest.

Mordred and Arthur lay side by side, their blood mixing on the ground.

Both Morgana and Merlin ran over to the spot where the King of Camelot had fell. All across Camlann the fighting had ceased, every pair of eyes trained on where Morgana and Merlin stood.

Mordred's eyes were glazed over and it was clear that all life had left him. But Arthur...Arthur was still breathing.

"Merlin..." He whispered, his eyes fluttering.

Merlin knelt down beside his King, blocking out everything around him. "Shh. Arthur, it's okay. It's okay."

Morgana laughed from behind him. "Oh Merlin, so optimistic." She looked down at Arthur and grinned, it was a manic, hideous smile. "Look at you Arthur, not so tall and mighty now. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. But don't worry, my dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you."

Shaking Merlin pulled Excalibur from Mordred's body and stood to face Morgana.

The time for magic and tricks was over.

"No you won't." He said.

Morgana looked from Excalibur to Merlin and her smirk broadened. "I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me."

Merlin said nothing, instead he took one small step forward and plunged the sword into Morgana's heart. Her eyes widened as it sliced through her. Shock paralysing her...a small whimper escaped her lips.

"This is no mortal blade." Merlin whispered. "Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath."

When Morgana died, she died with understanding in her eyes.

Merlin bent over Arthur again, who was looking up at him but barely conscious.

"You've brought peace at last." He breathed.

Merlin took Arthur into his arms, he could see that Arthur was dying and he felt powerless.

"You're going to be okay." He said. "It's all going to be okay."

The Knights drew in around them.

"No Merlin, I won't." Arthur said, his eyes closing.

Merlin pulled Arthur's body closer to him, he could feel his body shaking. How was this possible? They had won and Arthur, Arthur was supposed to live.

"Arthur don't do this." Merlin said, "You have a destiny, Albion needs you!"

Merlin closed his eyes, he had been so focused on defeating Morgana that he had forgotten that it was Mordred who was the real threat.

"No, no, no, no..." He couldn't believe this, he couldn't accept what was happening in front of his very eyes.

From behind him he could hear footsteps.

"Merlin, it's over." Gwaine said quietly.

"No...no!" Merlin shook his head, he was still cradling Arthur close to his chest. He could still feel Arthur's shallow breaths. Tears streaked down his face; cold, wet tears. "No...It's not over until I say it is."

Then Merlin threw his head back and cried to the heavens, baring his soul to all.

 _"OOOOOOooooh Dragarn! E male, soi ftengometta tesd'hup anakess!"_

A heavy silence fell over Camlann. But then, then there was the beating sound of wings.

 **Let me know what you think :) Only two chapters left guys!**

 **Much love and happy weekend.**

 **MsDeacs xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, life got in the way as it so often does! Thank you for all the comments and follows, it is greatly appreciated!**

 **DISCLAIMER - The following characters are owned by the BBC.**

 **Chapter Nine - By Mordred's Blade**

It looked like this: a scorched field littered with dead bodies, blood and grass all intertwined. Smoke rising slowly off of the ground, and the silver blades of swords glittering like treasure in the moonlight. A huddle of men stood in their battered armour looking down over a King and a servant. And finally there was a dragon, casting a shadow over them all.

"Bring him back!" Merlin cried, "Please...bring him back."

The dragon looked at him almost pityingly. "Merlin, some things are best left unchanged."

"Kilgharrah, I would not have called you unless I had any other choice. I have just one last favour to ask." Merlin could feel the stares of the Knights burning into his back and the weight of the Dragon's gaze on his face.

It was all too much.

Finally the dragon sighed. "If I am to do this thing that you ask of me, I must ask you a favour in return."

Tears rolled down Merlin's face. He did not hide them. "Anything."

The dragon blinked down at him, his large yellow eyes almost questioning. "I do not pretend to understand the logic of mortal men but I do know this; no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Some lives have been foretold. Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King."

The words washed over Merlin. He did not care. For every moment the dragon wasted talking Arthur was slowly dying in his arms.

"Please Kilgharrah, he is not just my King." Merlin begged. "He is my friend."

Kilgharrah tilted his head slightly. "The shard of blade that rests deep in Arthur's chest cannot be removed Merlin. You must understand this. My magic can heal your King but only for a time...eventually he will die by Mordred's blade."

Merlin looked down at Arthur's sleeping face, his breath was so shallow now.

"How long will he have?"

Kilgharrah scratched the earth with his claws, "Long enough to rebuild Albion and to bring magic back to Camelot. Years, perhaps."

Merlin nodded, his throat was dry and his face was wet. "Do it."

"On the day that Arthur finally succumbs to the power of the blade, you must take him to the Lake of Avalon and lay him to rest on the ancient isle so that he may rise once again." The dragon paused. "The favour that I ask of you, young warlock, is that you wait beside him, ready for when Arthur returns."

Merlin gazed up at the night sky where the stars twinkled silently over him, and he wondered if his destiny was written somewhere up there. In his heart he knew that he would always follow Arthur, in this life and the next.

"Do it." He said again.

Kilgharrah lowered his neck in what almost appeared to be a gentle bow, a silent sign of agreement. Trembling Merlin placed Arthur on the ground.

For a moment Merlin could only stare at the spot in which Arthur lay. It almost appeared as something from a storybook; a King, a magical sword and a dragon.

There was something right about them all being pulled together. Like pieces on a chest board.

The beast hovered over the young King and Merlin could feel the Knights wariness. He turned to see their hands all hovering over their swords.

"Wait!" Merlin demanded. "I know what I am doing."

They all dropped their hands to their sides, uncertainty displayed clearly on their faces.

Kilgharrah closed his eyes and _breathed_. Despite the death that surrounded them it was as if life itself was being pumped into the air, the earth itself seemed to shift - as if something was being righted or ironed out. Merlin supposed that something was, there was still so much that Arthur was supposed to do and now he was being given some time in which to do it.

The body of King Arthur shook, but not violently, more of a slow quiver. Until finally his eyes fluttered slowly open.

A torch had been lit inside him, Arthur was alive again.

For a moment the King just lay there, maybe he was too shocked or confused to move. Then Arthur's eyes flickered from Merlin to the dragon to Merlin again.

"You just don't ever give up do you?" He exclaimed. "A man can't even die in peace!".

Merlin wiped a tear from his eyes, his hands were still shaking. "There will be no dying, not today Sire."

Arthur sat up, his armour creaking with the effort. He looked at Merlin; servant, protector, friend.

"Thank you."

Merlin nodded and stood up, brushing himself down he turned to Kilgharrah.

"It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock." The dragon said, and Merlin could've sworn he heard a crack in the creature's voice. "The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."

With the final word Kilgharrah lifted himself up from off the ground, his magnificent wings spread behind him. His wings propelling him higher and higher into the night sky. Within moments he nothing more than a mere silhouette against the white moon. A memory to be cherished by those souls that still stood on Camlann's soil.

Merlin and Arthur faced the Knights, all of whom seemed too dumbfounded to say anything. Merlin cleared his throat.

"The King lives." He said. "Long live the King!"

Arthur shook his head, a dazzling smile spread across his dirty and bloodied face. "No Merlin, this is not my victory to have. It is yours." Then he took Merlin's wrist and held his arm up in the air for all to see. "LONG LIVE MERLIN."

Each of the Knights took up the Kings call, each of them echoing the servants name.

He could feel the heat flush to his cheeks and his eyes were glistening again. By his side his King chanted his name and although he knew it was a bitter-sweet victory he could not help but feel...happy.

Happy and a part of something more.

 **Cheesy I know! But I feel that Merlin should be appreciated :)**

 **Anyway, only the epilogue left and hopefully I shall post that soon enough!**

 **Much love, MsDeacs**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it! I am finally at the end of this fanfic! (Now I just have to complete the other two...) But I am quite happy with how this one has gone :) I love the programme Merlin and this fanfic was in no way meant to insult it, it's just my idea of an alternate ending which I hope you have enjoyed reading. So again, a massive thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favs! Without further ado...**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything. Like anything at all - a big bunch of nothing. Honest.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Nine years later..._

The sun had set over Camelot hours ago, Merlin only remained awake because he knew, deep down, that tonight was the night. For years Arthur had lived happy and healthy and unhindered by the shard of sword that lay deep within his chest. In fact, he had appeared so well that Merlin had almost convinced himself that the dragon had been wrong, that maybe Kilgharrah was more powerful than even he thought.

Then it had happened.

A little over a week ago Arthur had collapsed during a meeting at the round table. His hand clasped over his chest and Merlin knew that his time was almost up.

Still, he knew that he ought to be grateful. Nine years was an awful lot of time to have stolen and Arthur had used it well. Camelot flourished under his rule, he was a just and fair King. Crime lessened in his streets and punishments were delivered less and less frequently. Friendships and alliances were formed across the land. As prophesized he had united Albion.

In those nine years Arthur had also become a father, to a quizzical young boy and a ferocious young girl. Merlin loved them both dearly, spending as much time as he possibly could with them. And occasionally, if they were good, he taught them magic.

He smiled to himself, and stood up from his bed. Time had not changed his room much, he ran a hand over the wall.

Oh, how he would miss this place.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin's heart plummeted in his chest. This was it, now was the time.

The door swung open and there stood Gaius, a sombre expression etched onto his increasingly withered face.

"Merlin..." He began, but then he stopped. For he did not need to say anything else.

Together the physician and the warlock made their way to Arthur's chambers where Gwen and the children stood around the bed.

It struck Merlin then that this was the last time he would stand in a room with all of them. The last time he would see everyone he loved in one place. A lump caught in his throat and he knelt by Arthur's side.

Arthur's face was pale and sweaty but he still looked youthful - it seemed impossible that this was the end.

"You couldn't have told that damn dragon to make it hurt less, could you?" He said through gritted teeth.

Some things never changed.

Merlin laughed, "I've never met someone so ungrateful."

Arthur grinned and gripped hold of Merlin's hand. "You don't have to come with me. You don't have to wait."

It was common knowledge that Merlin was to go with him to the Lake of Avalon, it was also common knowledge that neither of them would be returning.

"Don't be a dollophead. Of course I'm coming."

Arthur chuckled and the chuckle immediately turned into a violent cough.

Merlin turned to Gwen. "Is everything ready?"

Gwen wiped her hand across her face, her eyes were red raw with tears and her hair fell loosely from its bun. "Hmm-hmm." She said, struggling to find the words. "The... the horses are prepared for the both of you and there will food and water for the journey. It's all very...very discreet."

Merlin nodded and Arthur sat up in his bed, wincing and grimacing as he did so.

"Gwen's coronation has also been arranged." He said rather chirpily. "Dress has been picked and everything. She will be the most stunning ruler that Camelot has ever had."

Gwen laughed and the laugh immediately turned into a sob. She threw her arms around the King's neck.

And then it was all of them, all of the Pendragons' crying in a huddle on the King's bed as Merlin and Gaius stood by their side.

Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, it was warm and comforting and strong.

It was goodbye.

 _Page break_

The Lake of Avalon lay in front of them, glistening red as the sun set. It's waters held a promise, the promise that this was not quite the end. Not really.

Merlin lay Arthur into the boat. His breathing was so very heavy now, every breath a labour in itself. His eyes flickered open and closed, finally he turned to Merlin.

"Where will you wait?" He asked, Arthur's voice came out as a rasp and whatever composure Merlin thought he'd had left evaporated.

"I will wait nearby... but I do not plan on being alone Arthur, do not worry about me."

Arthur's eyes widened with recognition, he nodded. "I'm glad that you will have someone."

Tears ran down Merlin's face, he wiped his nose. Why was it that he was always crying?

Arthur looked up at the sky and the light danced off his hair. "When I return will...how will you know it's me?" His voice cracked. "Will I be the same?"

Merlin nodded, "Just as arrogant and pompous as usual, I am sure."

Arthur smiled a crooked smile. "And handsome - don't forget handsome."

There was now only a slither of the sun left to be seen in the sky, the two men fell silent. The only sound was the sound of Arthur's shallow breaths.

"I could not have asked for a better friend." Arthur finally said.

Merlin closed his eyes, maybe if he waited long enough to open them, this would all turn out to be a dream.

He opened them and Arthur still lay inside the boat.

Merlin's pressed his head against Arthur's "Nor I a better King." He croaked.

Arthur smiled and then the smile slipped away. His eyes remained staring at the sky but the sound of breathing had stopped.

Merlin felt his entire body grow cold, as though someone had splashed icy water down his back. For what seemed like an age he just stood there, looking down on Arthur's lifeless body, wondering how had it had all come to this.

"Long live the King."

Sobbing he stood up and with an agonizing effort he pushed the boat out into the lake.

 _"In sibbe gerest."_

With those words the boat propelled itself further and further into the water until it was but a dot in Merlin's vision. Merlin watched it vanish, weeping freely as it disappeared from sight.

Merlin sat there, alone and tired all night until the dawn broke once more.

The birds chirped and the trees rustled and for a brief second he could almost believe that nothing had changed.

Yet everything had.

Finally, Merlin stood up. He knew what he had to do next. He would wait. He would wait through every cold night and every harsh day until his King returned, and he did not doubt that Arthur would. He would return and Merlin would be there waiting for him.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

But he had not lied to Arthur when he'd said that he would not be alone.

Merlin stood up and without ceremony he waded into the lake. The cold water embraced him and he had an odd feeling of returning home.

In front of him the water rippled and he could see the form of a woman take shape.

Merlin smiled. "Hello Lady."

 **THE END.**


End file.
